Typically, a hand held paint spray gun has an attached paint cup. When the sprayed paint is atomized with compressed air, most paints are delivered from the attached cup to a nozzle by suction feed. However, where the paint is too viscous, the cup may be pressurized to assure paint feed to the nozzle. There is a practical limit on the size of a paint cup which can be mounted on a hand held spray gun. As the capacity of the cup becomes larger, the gun becomes more unwieldy and the added weight can cause rapid operator fatigue. Further, a larger cup can obstruct use of the spray gun in tight quarters.
For applications where a larger cup is desired or where it is necessary to have the paint cup separate from the gun to permit use of the gun in tight quarters, remote paint cups have been available. The remote cup is connected to the air compressor to pressurize the cup sufficiently to cause paint to flow through a hose to the gun. One prior art remote pressurized paint cup has a lid mounting a pressure regulator and a pressure gauge for controlling the internal cup pressure and a wire bail for carrying the cup. The lid is secured on a pressure paint tank of an appropriate size. For filling and cleaning the cup, the lid is unscrewed from the pressure tank which holds the paint. It has been found that this cup can be improved. The cup can be awkward to use when it must be carried by the wire bail. The paint and air hoses attached to the lid can interfere with the position of the bail. Further, the wire bail was not comfortable when the cup was full of paint and, consequently, relatively heavy. For cleaning, it is sometimes difficult to unscrew the lid which may be sealed to the pressure cup with hardened paint. Further, the mouth of the pressure cup was not of a size which allowed any user to insert a hand into the cup to facilitate cleaning.